


Hermes Rides Again

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is revived earlier than in MCU canon, after Iron Man, but before Iron Man 2. He gets a job as a bike messenger, which allows him to make his own hours, in case SHIELD needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermes Rides Again

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

It was a miserable, wet day, and the road and pavement were dangerously slippery. Steve's adrenaline was up, and he pedaled like a maniac through Manhattan's streets. He loved being a bike messenger. He'd get up at five thirty, eat a huge breakfast, and ride the subway with his bike to report to the dispatch office on West Twenty-Seventh street. It was good money, and all he had to do was ride like the wind, not get run over, and deliver things. He got to meet people and be part of the city, accepted and useful and maybe he was a little off-beat, but bike messengers were expected to be like that.

SHIELD had kindly provided him with ID, what they called 'army back pay', and the basic essentials, including a cell phone he used more as a timekeeper than anything else, but he'd got this job on his own. 

He slammed on the brakes and got off the bike in front of his next stop; a tower under construction. New York was always changing. "Stark Tower?" he read on the boarding surrounding the construction site, while he waited for the security personnel to locate the recipient of his package. He tilted his head back and stared at the steel skeleton. "Wow, that's gonna be one big, ugly..."

The security woman cleared her throat.

Steve turned and looked down. A strawberry blonde wearing an immaculate business skirt set, and a dark-haired, kinda short, guy in a black t-shirt and jeans were making their way across the scattered rubble. "What?" the dark-haired guy said. He sounded annoyed, then he looked Steve up and down, before turning to the woman at his side. "I want one, Pepper."

The woman rolled her eyes. "No, Tony." She held out her hand. "I'll take the package. I'm Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries."

Steve looked at his clipboard. "I'm to hand-deliver this to a Mr. Tony Stark." Huh. Steve wondered if he was any relation to Howard Stark.

"Tony has a 'thing' about taking anything from strangers," Potts said.

"Well, I have a 'thing' about fulfilling my contracts," Steve replied. He wasn't usually this fussy, but the dispatcher had made him a bet he couldn't get it hand-signed by the recipient. He could see why, if Tony was one of those eccentric rich folks.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Tony said. He bounced, actually bounced, on his red sneakers. "Tall, blond and busty, just my type."

Steve laughed; he couldn't help it. "Tryin' to wind me up, Mr. Stark? You'll have to do better than that. Short, dark and feisty is just my type." Steve liked being able to say what he felt. 

Tony's jaw dropped and his eyes lit up with glee.

"No, Tony," Pepper said. She was smiling. "He could break you in half."

"Only if I'm lucky." Tony reached out and took the clipboard, signing it with a scribble. "I need coffee. Coffee and doughnuts." He bounced again. "Hermes can get it for me, can't you."

"My name's Steve, and I have other deliveries to make today." He grinned at Tony. "Get your own coffee." He tossed the package (from the weight of it, just some documents) to Tony, and hopped back onto his bicycle.

He'd gone half a block when his cell phone rang. It was Dispatch directing him to Peter Pan Bakery at 727 Manhattan Avenue to pick up an order of jelly donuts and coffee. Steve laughed and pedaled harder. He had a feeling he was going to see a lot more of Tony Stark. Maybe literally. He really did like them feisty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my 'Canon: AU verses and what if...?' square on my Cap-Ironman Bingo card.
> 
> Yay, 2 fics in one day. *fingers crossed*


End file.
